A Deep Reminiscence
by CyeDessy
Summary: Sai mengunjungi sebuah kota kecil di utara Jepang untuk mendapatkan inspirasi baru dalam melukis. Namun tanpa disangka-sangka ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang berhasil merebut hatinya sejak pandangan pertama. Gadis ceria yang suka menari di tengah padang bunga Lavender, tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu, Haruno Sakura. / "Happy Event Heart Monochrome" /


**A Deep Reminiscence**

**By : CyeDessy Uchiha'cHan**

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-_jisan_ forever

**Pair :**

Sai X Sakura

**Warning :**

AU (Alternate Universe), OOC, Lil Typo maybe, some OC, etc.

**Genre :**

Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Fanart by **pgushi

**For Event Heart monochrome**

.

.

**_Hope you can enjoy it and mind to give me your feedback?_**** :D**

_Italic for flashback_

* * *

_"Love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it."  
― __**Nicholas Sparks, A Walk to Remember**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"_Ne_, Sai-_kun. _Kenapa kau sangat suka melukis?"_

_"Hmm? Tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu, dari kecil tanganku tidak bisa diam begitu saja jika ada objek menarik di sekitarku."_

_"Lalu apa saja yang kau lukis selama ini?"_

_"Semua hal yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya."_

_"Eh? Berarti kau juga—"_

_"_Aishiteru yo, _Sakura."_

_._

_._

_._

Lagi, ingatan tentang gadis manis bermata _emerald_ dan memiliki rambut yang berwarna senada dengan bunga Sakura, kembali terlintas di kepalanya. Bahkan ramainya gedung tempat ia berada saat ini tak cukup untuk menghilangkan kenangan manis itu. Sepintas ia melihat bayangan seorang gadis berambut _pink _yang berlari kecil di tengah keramaian gedung _gallery _itu. Ia berusaha menghapus bayangan itu dengan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali memperhatikan bingkai besar di depannya yang merupakan salah satu karya lukis miliknya. Lukisan itu menggambarkan padang bunga lavender di kaki bukit. Namun ada satu objek yang sangat kontras berdiri di tengah padang bunga itu.

"Sai!"

Perhatiannya teralihkan saat ia mendengar suara seorang gadis memanggil namanya. "Ino?" Ia tersenyum ke arah gadis cantik berambut pirang yang telah berada di hadapannya.

"Hai, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai model terkenal?" tanya Sai, masih dengan senyuman yang terus menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Ah, Sai, jangan memasang terus senyum palsumu itu. Sangat mengerikan, kau tahu?" canda Ino. Sai hanya tertawa pelan mendengar candaan Ino. "_Ne_, Sai, kau benar-benar hebat! Aku sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata saat pertama kali memasuki gedung _gallery _ini. Lukisan-lukisanmu sangat luar biasa, Sai," Ino berkata dengan mata berbinar. Ia menatap takjub ke arah lukisan yang tadi sedang dilihat oleh Sai.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sai tulus. "Aku tidak melihat Shikamaru dari tadi. Apa kau tidak pergi bersamanya?" Sai bertanya saat ia teringat dengan seorang pemuda yang saat ini menjadi kekasih sahabat pirangnya itu.

Ino memberengutkan wajahnya saat mendengar perkataan Sai. "Potong saja jariku jika dia mau menemaniku ke tempat seperti ini," ujarnya dengan nada kesal. Sontak Sai tertawa pelan mendengar kekesalan sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau menjadi pendampingku selama pameran berlangsung?" ajak Sai.

"Wah… ajakan yang bagus. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolaknya," ujar Ino senang. Ia lalu menatap kembali lukisan yang ada di hadapannya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat menyadari sesuatu. "Sai, ini…" ia menggantung kalimatnya sambil menatap Sai yang juga sedang menatap lukisan itu.

"Hmm, ini adalah saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya," Sai menjawab dengan pandangan menerawang. Meskipun kedua _onyx-_nya seperti sedang menatap ke arah lukisan itu, tapi Ino tahu sebenarnya kedua mata Sai bahkan sedang menatap jauh ke dalam lukisan itu.

.

.

.

_Angin musim semi yang hangat dan sejuk menyapu lembut permukaan kulit pucatnya. Biei_-cho_. Akhirnya ia sampai juga di salah satu surga dunia yang terletak di utara Jepang itu. Kota kecil yang penuh dengan padang bunga itu terlihat begitu indah di matanya. Ia berjalan perlahan menyusuri kaki-kaki bukit yang terdapat hamparan bunga Lavender di hadapannya. Ia berusaha mengingat setiap detil dari pemandangan indah di depannya untuk nantinya akan ia lukiskan ke dalam kanvas kesayangannya._

_Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat ia melihat satu objek berbeda yang sangat kontras dengan padang bunga Lavender berwarna ungu itu. Objek itu bergerak. Menari ke sana kemari dengan lincahnya. Surai berwarna_ pink_ yang dimilikinya membuat ia berbeda dan terlihat sangat indah di tengah hamparan bunga Lavender._

_Tanpa sadar ia telah berjalan mendekat ke arah objek yang dipandanginya sedari tadi. Dan ia berhenti melangkah saat sepasang iris serupa batu _emerald _memandang ke dalam _onyx-_nya._

_"Eh?" Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tadi menari di tengah padang bunga itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia tampak terkejut karena ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi._

_"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu kegiatanmu?" tanya Sai pada gadis itu._

_Gadis itu menggeleng pelan dengan pipi yang masih bersemu merah karena malu. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terkejut karena ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku dari tadi," jawab gadis itu dengan nada ceria._

_"Tarianmu sangat bagus," ucap Sai tanpa sadar._

_"Umm… terima kasih."_

_"Aku Sai. Kau?"_

_"Sakura."_

_"Nama yang indah. Seindah pemiliknya," Sai memelankan suaranya saat ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir._

_Gadis itu tertawa pelan dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sai. "Apa kau selalu memuji setiap gadis yang baru kau temui?" tanyanya dengan nada geli. Ia berjalan melewati Sai dan duduk di bawah pohon _Momiji _yang masih berwarna hijau._

_Sai tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Kali ini senyum yang ditampilkannya adalah senyum yang berasal dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. "Tidak. Baru kali ini aku mengajak gadis berkenalan," jawab Sai dengan nada santai. Ia berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. "Boleh aku ikut duduk di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada sopan._

_Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Wah, kalau begitu aku termasuk gadis yang beruntung?" ucapnya sambil tertawa pelan._

_Sai tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Ia duduk di samping Sakura dan kembali memandang hamparan bunga Lavender di hadapannya. "Mungkin," jawabnya pelan._

_"Apa kau orang baru di sini?" tanya Sakura._

_"Ya, begitulah. Aku baru sampai tadi pagi," jawab Sai._

_"Pantas saja. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu selama ini."_

_"Kau menghapal seluruh wajah penduduk di kota ini?" tanya Sai polos._

_"Tentu saja. Untuk kota sekecil ini yang merupakan tempat kelahiranku, tentu saja aku mengenal setiap orang yang ada di sini. Jadi aku langsung tahu jika ada orang dari luar kota yang datang," jelas Sakura dengan senang._

_"Apa kau seorang penari?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Sai dapat melihat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dari sudut matanya._

_"Tidak. Itu… hanya hobi," jawabnya pelan. Wajah Sakura terlihat sendu saat mengatakan hal itu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum cerah dan memandang ke arah sebuah jam bundar yang menjadi bandul dari kalung yang ia pakai. "Ah, sepertinya aku harus kembali. _Mata ne, _tuan _stranger!_" ujarnya pada Sai saat ia telah berdiri._

_Sai ingin membalas perkataan Sakura tapi gadis itu sudah berlari menjauh darinya dan lenyap di persimpangan jalan. Sai tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya dengan Sakura yang baru saja terjadi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa di hari pertamanya berada di kota kecil itu, ia bisa menemui seorang gadis yang sangat menakjubkan. Ia lalu berjalan pulang ke penginapan tempat ia menginap dan bersenandung kecil. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk sampai di penginapan dan bersiap menggoreskan tinta warna-warni di kanvas putihnya._

_._

_._

_._

"Saat itu adalah saat terindah dalam hidupku," Sai berkata setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Ia kembali ke alam sadarnya setelah mengenang kembali pertemuannya dengan gadis yang menjadi objek lukisan di hadapannya.

"_Ne_, kau benar-benar langsung jatuh hati padanya saat itu, heh?" Ino berkata dengan nada menggoda. Sai hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi godaan Ino. Ia lalu berbalik ke samping dan mulai berjalan pelan.

"Kau mau melihat lukisanku yang lain?" tanya Sai sambil berbalik sejenak pada Ino.

"Tentu saja." Ino lalu berjalan mengikuti langkah Sai sambil menggandeng lengannya.

.

.

.

_"Hai, kita bertemu kembali," suara halus seorang gadis terdengar di telinganya._

_"Sakura?" Sai terkejut melihat sosok Sakura yang berada di hadapannya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di padang bunga tempat ia bertemu dengan Sakura kemarin._

_"Kita mungkin akan sering bertemu jika kau terus mengunjungi padang bunga ini," Sakura berkata dengan nada ceria. Ia melepas kedua sandal jepit yang ia pakai dan berdiri di hadapan Sai. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mulai menari dan sedetik kemudian Sakura mulai menari dengan indahnya, seolah tariannya diiringi oleh musik klasik yang merdu._

_Sai meletakkan _pallete _cat lukis dan kuas lukis yang dipegangnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang sedang menari._

_"Omong-omong, aku tidak tahu kalau kau pintar melukis," Sakura berkata dengan suara yang sedikit dikeraskan. Ia berbicara pada Sai sambil tetap menari._

_"Hmm, aku memang seorang pelukis dan alasanku mengunjungi kota ini juga karena aku ingin mencari inspirasi baru," ujar Sai. Sekarang ia memberikan perhatian sepenuhnya pada Sakura yang sedang menari. Alat-alat lukisnya ia biarkan begitu saja, bahkan lukisan yang sedang ia kerjakan tadi ia biarkan begitu saja._

_"Benarkah? Kalau begitu setelah ini aku akan melihat kau melukis," ujar Sakura lagi._

_Sai tidak menjawab perkataan Sakura, ia hanya memandang Sakura yang masih menari dengan takjub. Tarian Sakura memang hanya tarian sederhana, bukan tarian yang dilakukan dengan teknik tinggi. Namun gerakan Sakura sangat halus dan indah, setiap gerakan tangannya dilakukan dengan penuh perasaan. Sai yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang seni tari pun rasanya mengerti maksud dari tarian itu._

_Beberapa menit berselang, sebelah alis Sai terangkat saat ia melihat Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti menari dan berdiri membelakanginya. Gadis itu terlihat melakukan sesuatu. "Sakura?" ia berusaha memanggil Sakura. Kedua matanya melebar saat ia melihat wajah Sakura yang seputih kapas ketika dia berbalik menghadap Sai._

_"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sai khawatir. Ia menghampiri Sakura yang melangkah pelan ke arahnya._

_Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sai. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku," ujarnya dengan senyum simpul di bibirnya._

_"Tapi wajahmu—"_

_"Matahari bersinar sangat terang hari ini dan sepertinya aku terlalu banyak melakukan gerakan berputar. Makanya aku sedikit pusing," Sakura berkata sambil terkekeh pelan. Sai tampak ingin membantah Sakura tapi gadis itu seperti tidak memberinya kesempatan._

_"Ah, Sai. Maafkan aku, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa terlalu lama menemanimu. Aku harus kembali sekarang," ujar Sakura. Ia lalu mulai melangkah melewati Sai namun tertahan karena pergelangan tangannya yang ditahan oleh Sai._

_"Biar kuantar," tukas Sai dengan wajah khawatir. Namun gerakan tangan Sakura yang melepaskan diri membuat keningnya berkerut._

_"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri. _Jaa nee,_ Sai." Entah pendengarannya yang salah atau tidak, kali ini Sai mendengar suara Sakura lebih dingin dari biasanya._

_Sai tidak berusaha mengejar Sakura karena ia tahu batasan untuk seseorang yang baru dikenal Sakura. Entah kenapa Sakura meninggalkan kesan mendalam pada Sai. Padahal mereka baru bertemu dua kali. Sakura… gadis itu benar-benar telah membuat hati seorang Sai goyah karena dirinya._

_._

_._

_._

"Ah… Mr. Sai. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Seorang pria asing berperawakan tinggi menghampiri Sai yang sedang berjalan dengan Ino di sampingnya. Pria asing itu berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang yang sudah lancar dan menjabat tangan Sai.

Sai tersenyum menanggapi perlakuan salah satu pengamat lukisan dari Inggris yang dikenalnya, Mr. Andrew Smith. "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Mr. Andrew," balas Sai.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Terakhir kali saat aku melihat pameran lukisanmu di Perancis beberapa bulan yang lalu," ujar Andrew. Sai hanya membalas perkataan Andrew dengan anggukan dan senyuman yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya. "Ah, apakah dia kekasihmu? Cantik sekali," puji Andrew pada Ino yang ada di samping Sai.

"Ah, tidak. Aku dan Sai adalah sahabat dekat," Ino menjawab pertanyaan Andrew sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi terima kasih atas pujianmu," ucap Ino.

"Aku tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan gadis _glamour_ seperti dia," canda Sai. Ino memberengut kesal mendengar candaan Sai dan Andrew hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ah, _by the way_, lukisan-lukisanmu kali ini sama menakjubkannya dengan lukisanmu yang sebelumnya. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku bertanya-tanya, kenapa rasanya objek dari lukisanmu kali ini sama? Seorang gadis berambut merah muda, sangat unik," Andrew memberikan komentarnya pada lukisan-lukisan milik Sai.

"Nah, kalau gadis yang sedang anda bicarakan itu, baru bisa anda mengatakan bahwa dia adalah kekasih Sai," potong Ino dengan tersenyum manis. Sai melirik Ino sebentar, lalu kembali memandang Andrew.

"Ah… jadi objek dari lukisan-lukisanmu adalah kekasihmu?" tanya Andrew. Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Andrew. "Pantas saja lukisanmu kali ini bisa membuatku seperti sedang mengikuti perjalanan cintamu. Lalu di mana dia sekarang? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia adalah gadis terunik yang pernah kulihat," lanjutnya sambil tertawa pelan.

Wajah Sai berubah datar dan Ino menyadarinya. "Ah… itu—"

"Kau bisa menemuinya di ruang khusus tempat lukisan-lukisan istimewaku," Sai memotong perkataan Ino yang tadinya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu pada Andrew.

"Begitu? Baiklah, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya," ujar pria berkebangsaan Inggris itu.

Setelah itu Ino dan Andrew berjalan mengikuti langkah Sai ke sudut gedung _gallery _itu. Di sana terdapat sebuah ruangan tertutup yang tidak diperuntukkan bagi khalayak umum.

.

.

.

_Bau menyengat khas rumah sakit langsung tercium di indera penciuman Sai. Ia sedang berjalan di koridor rumah sakit sambil membawa sebuket bunga Lavender. Ia berhenti saat ia telah sampai di sebuah ruangan yang tertera nama seseorang yang dikenalnya di kota itu. Sai menggeser pintu ruangan itu dengan pelan agar tak menyebabkan suara berisik yang bisa mengganggu istirahat penghuni ruangan itu._

_Begitu memasuki ruangan itu, ia langsung dapat melihat sebuah ranjang perawatan. Ada seseorang yang tengah berbaring di atasnya. Sai melangkah perlahan ke samping ranjang itu. _Onyx-_nya menangkap bayangan seorang gadis berambut _pink _yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang perawatan itu. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya dan ada beberapa selang yang tertanam di punggung tangan kanannya._

_"Sai?" Suara halus dan lemah milik Sakura terdengar saat ia telah berada tepat di samping ranjang perawatan gadis itu._

_"Hai. Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" tanya Sai dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia meletakkan sebuket bunga Lavender yang tadi ia bawa di pot bunga yang ada di ruangan itu._

_"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sakura heran pada Sai. Ia berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya dengan susah payah. Sai yang melihatnya ikut membantu Sakura untuk mendudukkan gadis itu dan mengatur agar posisinya nyaman._

_"Aku tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui keberadaanmu di kota sekecil ini," jawab Sai. Ia duduk di bangku yang berada di samping ranjang Sakura._

_Sakura tertawa pelan. "Benar juga," ujarnya. "Kalau begitu, kau pasti juga sudah tahu alasan kenapa aku bisa ada di sini, kan?" tanya Sakura pada Sai. Tak terlihat raut terkejut di wajah Sakura mengetahui Sai yang mungkin telah mengetahui keadaannya._

_"Tentu saja. Ibu-ibu di pasar yang aku temui tadi pagi dengan mudahnya memberitahuku banyak hal tentangmu. Ternyata kau sangat terkenal di kota ini, heh?"_

_"Benarkah? Wah… aku tidak menyangka kalau aku bisa terkenal seperti itu. Mungkin karena aku selalu berkumpul dengan ibu-ibu itu saat aku masih mengajar di taman kanak-kanak di kota ini," Sakura berkata dengan nada senang. Matanya menerawang ke taman yang berada di samping ruang rawatnya._

_"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau adalah seorang guru taman kanak-kanak. Itukah sebabnya kau sangat suka menari?" tanya Sai._

_Sakura memalingkan wajahnya pada Sai dan tersenyum. Senyum yang selama sebulan ini sangat Sai sukai. "Kau tidak pernah bertanya apa pekerjaanku, Sai. Dan alasan tentang kenapa aku sangat suka menari, bukankah saat pertama kali kita bertemu aku sudah memberitahumu?"_

_"Ah, ya. Kau sudah memberitahuku," jawab Sai. Hening. Tidak ada dari mereka yang membuka permbicaraan lagi. Sakura sibuk memandang ke taman di luar ruangannya sedangkan Sai sibuk berkutat dengan benaknya._

_"Sakura… sejak kapan kau—"_

_"Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Dokter mengatakan aku bisa bertahan sampai lima tahun ke depan saat dia mengatakan hal itu padaku. Tapi ternyata baru tiga tahun keadaanku sudah seperti ini," jelas Sakura. Tampak senyum miris terukir di bibirnya walau hanya beberapa detik._

_Sai bangkit dan menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. Namun ia terkejut saat mendapati beberapa helai rambut Sakura yang berguguran saat ia menepuk puncak kepala Sakura. Sai mematung untuk beberapa saat, namun ia berhasil menguasai dirinya. Ia menggenggam helaian rambut Sakura di dalam telapak tangannya dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana yang dipakainya._

_"Kau pasti sembuh, aku yakin itu," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum tulus. Sakura ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Sai yang begitu menawan._

_"Ternyata kau terlihat sangat tampan saat sedang tersenyum," tukas Sakura. Ia berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sedikit sendu._

_"Terima kasih atas pujianmu."_

_"Sama-sama," balas Sakura dengan nada bergurau._

_Setelah itu Sai menemani Sakura seharian di ruang perawatannya. Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan dan Sakura tidak berhenti tertawa saat Sai sesekali menggodanya dan mengajaknya bercanda. Sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu, Sakura dan Sai terus bertemu di padang bunga Lavender itu. Sampai empat hari yang lalu Sakura tak kunjung datang ke padang bunga itu. Sai yang penasaran mencari tahu keberadaan Sakura dan ia dengan mudahnya mengetahui di mana Sakura berada saat ini._

_Saat itu Sai dikejutkan dengan kenyataan bahwa selama ini ternyata Sakura adalah salah satu pasien di rumah sakit di kota itu. Hanya saja Sakura selalu menyelinap pergi dari rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi padang bunga itu. Tapi keadaannya yang semakin memburuk membuat dia tidak bisa lagi mengunjungi padang bunga itu untuk menemui Sai. Penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu mengharuskan Sakura untuk tetap tinggal di ruang perawatannya sampai kondisinya membaik._

_Lagi-lagi Sai hanya bisa tersenyum lirih saat mengingat Sakura yang ternyata mengidap penyakit mematikan bernama _Leukimia itu.

.

.

.

Kedua iris biru langit milik seorang pria asing bernama Andrew Smith membelalak lebar saat dirinya sudah berada di dalam ruangan khusus milik Sai. Ruangan itu penuh dengan lukisan _masterpiece_ milik Sai yang berjejer ke samping. Uniknya, lukisan-lukisan itu menggambarkan sosok gadis beriris hijau zamrud yang sebening batu _emerald_. Sosok gadis di lukisan-lukisan itu lebih jelas daripada lukisan-lukisan yang berada di ruang pameran.

"I-ini… sangat luar biasa! Kau melukiskan sosok gadis ini dengan sangat detil, Mr. Sai. Aku seakan sedang berhadapan langsung dengannya," Andrew Smith memberikan komentar pertamanya saat ia melihat lukisan sosok Sakura yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang perawatannya sambil tertawa lepas. "Kau benar-benar pelukis yang hebat. Lalu, di mana dia?" tanya Andrew.

"Dia berada di sini," jawab Sai. Ia berjalan mendekati salah satu lukisannya. "Tepat di hadapanmu," lanjut Sai.

Kening Andrew berkerut mendengar perkataan Sai. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mulai mengerti maksud perkataan Sai saat melihat keseluruhan lukisan-lukisan yang ada di ruangan itu. Latar dari lukisan-lukisan itu sama, yaitu ruang perawatan sebuah rumah sakit dan taman yang berada di rumah sakit itu. Baju pasien berwarna biru muda yang dipakai Sakura juga mempertegas bahwa Sakura yang berada di lukisan itu adalah salah seorang pasien di rumah sakit itu.

.

.

.

_"_Ne_, Sai-_kun. _Sudah enam bulan berlalu sejak aku mengenalmu. Tapi belum pernah sekalipun kau menunjukkan lukisan-lukisanmu padaku," Sakura berkata pada Sai yang berada di sampingnya. Saat ini ia dan Sai sedang duduk di bawah pohon _Momiji_ yang daun-daunnya sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi merah kecokelatan yang berada di padang bunga Lavender di tempat ia dan Sai pertama kali bertemu._

_"Kau tidak perlu melihatnya karena kau lah objek dari lukisan-lukisanku selama ini," jawab Sai. Ia membelai kepala Sakura yang memakai topi rajut untuk menutupi kepalanya yang mulai ditinggalkan surai indah _pink_ miliknya. Saat ini Sakura tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Sai._

_"Kau curang! Melukisku secara diam-diam. Aku tidak pernah tahu kapan kau melukis karena tidak pernah terlihat kalau kau membawa alat-alat lukismu."_

_"Aku hanya melukis saat di penginapan," jawab Sai._

_Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya bisa? Kau bisa membayangkan apa yang ingin kau lukis tanpa melihatnya?"_

_"Aku sudah merekamnya dalam otakku," Sai berkata pada Sakura yang mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku punya ingatan semacam… yah, ingatan _fotografis._ Apa kau pernah mendengar itu?"_

_"Ingatan _fotografis_? Kau memilikinya?" Sai mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "_Sugoi!_" Sakura berkata dengan mata berbinar. Ia tersenyum cerah pada Sai yang berada di sampingnya._

_Sai tersenyum simpul melihat senyuman manis yang tercetak di wajah kurus dan pucat milik Sakura. Ia melihat arloji yang dengan manis bertengger di pergelangan tangan kirinya._

_"Sakura, kau sudah sangat terlambat. Ayo kita kembali ke rumah sakit. Kau harus—"_

_Sakura menggeleng kuat dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sai. Kali ini ia juga memeluk lengan kiri Sai, erat. "Kumohon, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku masih ingin di sini," pinta Sakura dengan nada lirih._

_"Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada dokter untuk membawamu kembali ke rumah sakit tepat waktu. Kau harus menjalani sesi_ kemoterapi_-mu," jelas Sai dengan nada membujuk._

_"Lima belas menit lagi, _ne_?" pinta Sakura._

_Sai tidak menjawab, ia enggan mengatakan tidak pada gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya selama enam bulan terakhir. Tapi di satu sisi, ia khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura yang semakin hari tidak menunjukkan kemanjuan yang berarti._

_._

_._

_"Hai," Sakura menyapa Sai yang baru saja masuk ke ruang perawatannya. Meskipun tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas, Sakura memaksakan sebuah senyuman pada Sai._

_"Hai. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sai pada Sakura. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang perawatan Sakura._

_"Sudah lebih baik. Untung saja kau tidak datang lebih cepat, kalau tidak kau pasti melihatku dalam keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan," Sakura berkata dengan nada yang dibuat seceria mungkin._

_Sai diam. Ia tidak membalas perkataan Sakura. Sejujurnya sudah sejak pagi hari ia berada di rumah sakit. Namun saat melihat keadaan Sakura yang merasa kesakitan akibat efek _kemoterapi_ yang ia jalani hari ini, membuat Sai memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai keadaan Sakura lebih stabil._

_"Sai-_kun_? Kau mendengarku?" pertanyaan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sai._

_"Ah, maaf," tukas Sai sambil menggaruk pipinya. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat Sai salah tingkah. "Hmm, apa kau tidak keberatan untuk menjadi objek lukisanku hari ini?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba._

_Sakura menaikkan sebelah allisnya. "Bukankah kau selalu menjadikanku objek lukisanmu?" gurau Sakura. Setelah itu ia tertawa pelan._

_"Kali ini berbeda, aku akan melukismu di sini." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sai berdiri dan duduk di kursi tamu yang berhadapan dengan ranjang Sakura. Ia duduk menghadap Sakura dan mulai mengeluarkan pensil. Ia memang tidak membawa kanvas, tapi ia membawa selembar kertas berukuran A3 untuk melukis Sakura. "Silahkan berpose, nona Sakura," canda Sai. Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Sai._

_"Aku sudah terlihat cantik walaupun tidak berpose, kan?" Sakura berkata dengan percaya diri. Sai tertawa mendengarnya._

_"_Ne_, Sai-_kun. _Kenapa kau sangat suka melukis?" Sakura bertanya setelah beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka_

_"Hmm? Tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu, dari kecil tanganku tidak bisa diam begitu saja jika ada objek menarik di sekitarku," jawab Sai yang masih fokus dengan kegiatannya melukis Sakura._

_"Lalu apa saja yang kau lukis selama ini?"_

_"Semua hal yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya."_

_"Eh? Berarti kau juga—"_

_"_Aishiteru yo, _Sakura," kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sai tanpa bisa diolah oleh otaknya._

_"E-eh?" Kedua emerald Sakura membelalak lebar mendengar perkataan Sai yang tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Sai hanya memandang Sakura lembut sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia lalu berdiri dan melangkah mendekat ke ranjang Sakura sambil membawa kertas putih yang tadi ia gunakan untuk melukis._

_"Hanya lukisan sederhana, tapi kuharap kau menyukainya," Sai menyerahkan hasil lukisannya pada Sakura. Lukisan itu memang tidak berwarna, hanya berupa sapuan pensil. Namun sosok Sakura di dalam lukisan itu begitu anggun dengan baju pasiennya._

_Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangis harunya. Ia begitu bahagia melihat potret dirinya di dalam lukisan Sai. "Kenapa aku bisa jadi secantik ini?" tanya Sakura sambil tertawa pelan, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi tirusnya._

_"Seperti itulah kau di mataku," jawab Sai. Ia menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sakura. "_Nakanaide, _Sakura."_

_"Sai-_kun…_"_

_"Aku serius saat tadi aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, Sakura," tukas Sai yakin. Kedua _onyx-_nya menatap dalam kedua _emerald _Sakura._

_"Tapi Sai-_kun_, aku tidak pantas mendapatkan—" perkataan Sakura terpotong karena Sai telah memeluknya._

_"Ssst, jangan berkata seperti itu. Akulah yang merasa sangat beruntung bisa diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu, Sakura," Sai berkata dengan lembut._

_"_Arigatou, _Sai-_kun._"_

_._

_._

_._

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Mr. Andrew. Hal yang wajar jika kau meminta untuk bertemu dengannya. Dia orang yang sangat menarik, bukan?" Sai memotong perkataan Andrew setelah ia menceritakan sekilas tentang sosok Sakura pada pria asing itu. Ino yang juga berada di ruangan itu mendekati Sai dan menggenggam lengannya, berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, aku bisa merasakan dari lukisanmu bahwa dia adalah sosok gadis yang sangat luar biasa," jawab Andrew. "Jadi, apakah dia sempat melihat semua lukisan ini?" tanya Andrew pada Sai yang mulai berjalan pelan mendekati sesuatu yang ditutupi kain hitam. Benda itu berbentuk segi empat dengan ukuran yang sangat besar. Ukurannya kira-kira sekitar tiga kali dua meter. Dengan sekali lihat, Andrew bisa menduga bahwa itu adalah sebuah lukisan yang sangat besar.

"Tidak, ia tidak melihat semua lukisanku," jawab Sai yang bersiap-siap menarik kain hitam penutup benda itu. "Ia sempat melihat seluruh lukisan di ruangan ini kecuali lukisan ini," Sai lalu mengakhiri perkataannya dan menarik kain penutup lukisan itu. Dengan sekali hentakan ia berhasil menarik kain hitam yang menutupi lukisan yang ada di baliknya.

Ino dan Andrew terperangah melihat lukisan yang ada di hadapannya. Sungguh, lukisan itu adalah lukisan terindah yang pernah mereka lihat selama ini.

"I-ini…" Ino tidak bisa berkata-kata. Untuk seseorang seperti dirinya yang tidak terlalu mengerti dengan seni rupa, lukisan di hadapannya benar-benar suatu karya yang sangat luar biasa.

"Lukisan ini aku buat selama enam bulan. Aku mulai melukisnya sesaat setelah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Sakura dan aku menyelesaikannya di hari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya," Sai berkata dengan wajah sendu. Ia mengusap tulisan "A Deep Reminiscence" yang ia tulis di sudut kanan bawah lukisan itu.

.

.

.

_Kedua emeralad Sakura memandang takjub ke arah lukisan-lukisan yang ada di penginapan Sai. Hari ini Sai membawanya ke tempat ia menginap untuk menunjukkan lukisan-lukisan yang selama ini ia kerjakan._

_"Sai-_kun_, apakah ini semua benar-benar lukisanmu?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar senang._

_Sai hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura. "Apa aku terlihat begitu tidak meyakinkan untuk melakukannya?" Sai balik bertanya._

_Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Ini… benar-benar luar biasa! Meskipun aku tidak banyak mengetahui tentang seni rupa, tapi aku merasakan diriku hidup di dalam lukisan-lukisan ini," Sakura masih memandang takjub ke arah lukisan-lukisan Sai yang semuanya mempunyai objek tunggal yang sama, yaitu dirinya._

_"Aku sudah mendengar banyak pujian dari orang lain termasuk para kritikus lukisan. Tapi entah kenapa pujianmu yang baru saja aku dengar adalah yang paling membuatku bahagia," Sai berkata sambil mendekat ke arah kursi roda Sakura. Ia lalu mendorong kursi roda Sakura untuk berkeliling melihat hasil karyanya._

_"Lalu akan kau ke manakan lukisan-lukisan ini?"_

_"Aku akan memajangnya di pameran lukisanku yang akan aku adakan beberapa bulan lagi," ujar Sai. "Sebenarnya masih ada satu lukisan yang belum selesai. Aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang melihatnya," ujar Sai pada Sakura._

_"Benarkah? Wah… aku senang sekali," ucap Sakura senang. "Ne, Sai-_kun._"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Bolehkah aku memajang lukisan-lukisan ini di ruang perawatanku? Aku ingin memandanginya saat nanti sudah tiba saatnya aku untuk pergi. Aku tidak ingin pergi dalam keadaan kesepian dan sakit," ucap Sakura._

_Seketika wajah Sai berubah sendu dan ia menghentikan dorongannya pada kursi roda Sakura. Ia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura._

_"Sai-_kun?_" ucapan lembut Sakura menyadarkan Sai dari perdebatan batinnya yang sempat terjadi. "Boleh, kan?" pinta Sakura. Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Sai yang memegang kursi rodanya._

_Sai memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Hmm, tentu saja."_

_Sebuah senyuman manis langsung terukir di bibir tipis Sakura yang tidak lagi berwarna ketika mendengar jawaban dari Sai. Sakura tahu, ia tahu benar bahwa senyum yang baru saja diperlihatkan oleh pemuda di belakangnya adalah sebuah senyum getir yang dia paksakan. Namun Sakura berusaha tegar untuk tidak terlihat lemah di depan pemuda yang ia cintai._

_._

_._

_Sai berjalan dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya. Sebuket bunga Lavender berada di genggamannya. Ia sedang berjalan menuju ruang perawatan Sakura. Hari ini ia ingin mengajak gadis itu untuk kembali mengunjungi ruang lukis di penginapannya. Ia ingin memperlihatkan lukisan terakhir yang menjadi _masterpiece_-nya. Sai membuka ruangan Sakura dengan senyum yang masih merekah._

_"Sakura, aku datang," ujarnya sambil melangkah pelan. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Sai masih tersenyum melihat tubuh sang kekasih yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang perawatannya. Ia memandang sekilas ke arah lukisan-lukisannya yang sudah beberapa hari ini berada di ruang perawatan Sakura._

_"Hei, tidurmu pulas sekali," Sai berkata setelah mengganti bunga di pot yang ada di samping ranjang Sakura dengan bunga yang ia bawa. Ia menyentuh tangan Sakura dan sontak napasnya tercekat. Sai memandang wajah Sakura yang terlihat damai. Ia tampak sedang tertidur nyenyak dengan senyum yang terukir di bibir pucatnya. Sai tidak ingin mengambil kesimpulan begitu saja. Ia kembali melihat ke arah dada Sakura._

_Dan Sai benar-benar merasa seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Ia terduduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang perawatan Sakura. Tidak terlihat pergerakan pada Sakura seperti layaknya orang sedang bernapas. Ya, sekarang Sai yakin. Dengan suhu tubuh Sakura yang sudah berubah sedingin es dan juga tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa gadis itu sedang bernapas menunjukkan bahwa Sakura telah pergi. Ya, Sakura telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya._

_Sai bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan Sakura pergi meninggalkannya. "Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa kau pergi dalam diam? Kenapa kau pergi saat aku tidak berada di sampingmu? Kenapa kau tidak menungguku?" Sai berkata dengan suaranya yang mulai terdengar parau. Ia masih menggenggam tangan Sakura sambil menangis dalam diam sampai beberapa orang suster masuk dan menyadari keadaan yang terjadi di ruangan itu._

_Sakuranya telah pergi. Dia pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Dia pergi tanpa ada Sai di sampingnya. Dan Sakuranya pergi dalam tidurnya yang damai dan lelap, tanpa ada rasa sakit._

_._

_._

.

Sai tersenyum saat ia memandang ke arah lukisan terakhirnya. Kali ini adalah sebuah senyum yang benar-benar berasal dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Lukisan itu adalah lukisan yang menggambarkan sosok Sakura saat ia sedang menari dengan indahnya di tengah padang bunga Lavender, tempat ia dan Sakura pertama kali bertemu. Lukisan itu begitu hidup, seolah bercerita tentang pertemuan Sai dan Sakura saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Saat Sai jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang ia temui di tengah padang bunga itu.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Kamus Author :**

Aishiteru yo = Aku mencintaimu  
Mata ne! = Sampai jumpa lagi!  
Jaa ne = Sampai jumpa  
Sugoi! = Hebat!  
Nakanaide = Jangan menangis  
Arigatou = Terima kasih

Ingatan **Fotografis** adalah kemampuan langka yang hanya dimiliki oleh beberapa orang untuk dapat mengingat semua hal yang ia lihat dalam sekejap.

* * *

**Author's note :**

Fiuh~~

Lega banget akhirnya fict ini selesai juga.

Maaf pada penggemar pair ini lagi-lagi aku buat genrenya Hurt. Ampuni aku... *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Entah kenapa asal buat fict dengan pair yang diluar kategori_ mainstream_-ku jadinya hurt gini...

Awalnya ragu ikutan event ini karena lagi-lagi takut feelnya ga dapet,

Tapi ide yang mendesak untuk ditulis tidak bisa ditahan dan beginilah jadinya...

Semoga fict ini bisa sedikit memuaskan para shipper pairing **Sai X Sakura **:D

_Happy Event Heart Monochrome, minna_! ^o^

Akhir kata, RnR?

Sign,

CyeDessy ^^

**28062013**


End file.
